The invention is directed to an inking ribbon cassette comprising a shaft-like housing composing two halves and comprising two ribbon winding hubs between which the inking ribbon is conveyable along a longitudinal edge past two openings arranged symmetrically relative to the center line between the two ribbon winding hubs, said openings being provided for a printer head introducible therebehind, being conveyable by means of a capstan drive shaft dipping through a further opening into the cassette.
A number of different inking ribbon cassettes comprising two ribbon winding hubs are known wherein the inking ribbon is rewound from a ribbon winding hub carrying the supply reel onto a take-up hub, being rewound passing the printer head. Dependent on the printing system, such inking ribbon cassettes are employable either in a single use or in a multi-use mode. In multi-use mode, the cassette is turned after every run-through of the ribbon, so that the inking ribbon is transported in reverse direction during the next run-through. Such turnover cassettes must therefore be constructed such that printer head and capstan drive shaft encounter appropriate openings in the cassette both in the first as well as in the second turned position.